Origami
The Shinkengers control sentient mecha called . The five main Origami are normally in until they assume to support their masters. But with Mojikara of and the command , the Origami can be enlarged into giants with the Shinkengers using their Shinkenmaru as control sticks. The three support Origami, two of which were reclaimed after being lost in the last great battle with the Gedoushu, are summoned using each Secret Disk and require twice the amount of Mojikara than the regular Origami. With the Engines, the Origami can execute the attack. * : Shinken Red's lion Origami that forms the main body of ShinkenOh, normally in its pentagon shaped Emblem Form. In battle, the Shishi Origami charges at the enemy to execute its attack. * : Shinken Blue's Japanese dragon Origami that forms the left leg and helmet of ShinkenOh, normally in its hexagon shaped Emblem Form. In battle, the Ryuu Origami is able to shoot a stream of blue fire in its attack. * : Shinken Pink's sea turtle Origami that forms the right arm of ShinkenOh, normally in its circle shaped Emblem Form. While giant and in emblem form, the Kame Origami can create a whirlwind while spinning towards its opponent. * : Shinken Green's bear Origami that forms the right leg of ShinkenOh, normally in its square shaped Emblem Form. In battle, the Kuma Origami is able to stand up and use its claws. * : Shinken Yellow's Japanese Macaque Origami that forms the left arm of ShinkenOh, normally in its triangle shaped Emblem Form. In battle, the Saru Origami uses its fists in punching attacks. * : An orange-colored Hercules beetle support Origami summoned from the Kabuto Disk, the Kabuto Origami can twist its head to use its horn to trip an enemy or fire energy blasts from long distances. On ShinkenOh, the Kabuto Origami adds shoulder armaments and an alternate helmet. The Kabuto Origami forms part of the right wing, feather tips, and the head of DaiTenku. * : A cyan-colored marlin support Origami summoned from the Kajiki Disk, the Kajiki Origami uses its bill as a sword and can fire its at the enemy. Lost in the previous war with the Gedoushu, the Kajiki Origami swam the ocean until Ryunosuke finds the Origami's location and fishes it out using a reel powered by a Secret Disk labeled with the kanji for , binding the Origami to it. It forms part of the left wing and tail of DaiTenku. * : A white tiger support Origami summoned from the Tora Disk, this Origami uses its drill-like limbs as weapons. After ending up in the land of dead in the previous war with the Gedoushu, the Tora Origami was under the control of the Ayakashi Hitodama until Takeru uses the Shishi Origami to bring it back to its senses and binds the Origami to a Secret Disk labeled with the kanji for . It forms the main body of DaiTenku. * : A violet and white-colored squid support Origami that resides in an aquarium on Genta's sushi cart. Nicknamed , in battle the Ika Origami can perform the attack to spit ink at its opponent. It also forms the stand and main gun of IkaTenku Buster. * : Shinken Gold's lobster Origami created by Genta that transforms into DaiKaiOh and forms most of the body of DaiKai-ShinkenOh. It is initially inactive because it does not have enough Mojikara, until the other Shinkengers empower it with their Mojikara, using the character for . In battle, the Ebi Origami can use its claws to grapple opponents or execute its attack. When not in battle, it resides in an aquarium with the Ika Origami on Genta's sushi cart. Genta has nicknamed it , a name Ryunosuke disliked at first because it is the same as a great figure of kabuki, but the reference was never brought up again. * : A crimson and black dinosaur (Sauropoda) support Origami with sharp teeth, characteristic of early, infamously erroneous, depictions of the Vulcanodon. * : A massive red ox Origami that drags a black behind it. It was the first Origami created by chance more than three centuries ago by the people of Mount Tsunobue, but due to an excess of Mojikara, it was unable to be controlled in those days and was sealed within the mountain until the Ushi Disk was created in modern times. Once brought under control, Shinken Red takes the Origami for the group. ShinkenOh can ride atop of the gissha with the Ushi Origami still pulling it. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Mecha